


Scaredy Cat

by ratbastard666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, High School, Kenma protects kuroo, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, horror movie, kuroo is a dummy, they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28847742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratbastard666/pseuds/ratbastard666
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have their movie night. Kuroo hopes choosing a scary movie will make his best friend run into his arms. But instead it's.. the opposite?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Scaredy Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am a big horror movie fan, and this idea had been plaguing my brain for a while. Apologize for any weird typo's or perspectives??? Hope you enjoy!

Kuroo and Kenma have had movie nights every other week for almost a year, it was a nice bonding time that they both enjoyed. With school and volleyball, Kenma appreciated doing something quiet for their free time. They had decided early on that they would trade off who gets to pick the movie each time, due to somewhat conflicting opinions on genre. Kuroo almost always picked an action filled drama or comedy, some of them were to Kenma’s liking, but most were cheesy blockbusters that didn’t hold much significance after it ended. Kenma however, was quite the movie buff. Though they played more video games than watched movies, the movies they did watch were worth their time. Why waste precious playing time to watch a shitty rom-com? Oh yeah, because Kuroo picked it. 

Kenma’s movie picks were almost always good, at least in their opinion. Their favorite movies left you thinking after you watched them, then coming up with theories and analyzing the symbolism and imagery that appeared throughout the film. Kenma enjoyed analyzing, and then critiquing each movie, telling Kuroo what he thought when it ended. All movies had their faults, even the ones they recommended, and especially the ones Kuroo did. 

After Kenma was forced to watch almost every “Fast and Furious” movie, they made it clear that Kuroo had to pick a good movie. Kuroo thought that wasn’t fair, because movies are subjectively good or bad to each person. Kenma shot this complaint down, and asked Kuroo to pick something that they could both enjoy(Because apparently Kenma always thought about Kuroo when picking a movie).   
They made mental notes of nothing too scary or slow paced, as someone always ended up falling asleep if it was too quiet(Like the time Kenma put on “2001: A Space Odyssey”, and Kuroo passed out 15 minutes in). Kuroo said it was unintentional, and Kenma pretended to be upset even though they didn’t mind Kuroo falling asleep next to them. Breathing softly and unconsciously scooting towards where Kenma was laying. They never told Kuroo that though.

Saturday. A week had passed since Kenma told Kuroo that he had to choose a movie worth their time, and he had no idea what to choose. Comedies and Action movies were easy, and Kuroo didn't have to pay much attention to them, because he always ended up getting distracted about halfway through, sneaking glances toward Kenma. Who usually looked unamused, but was at least following the plot. Kuroo noticed how after every movie, they would list out things they liked and disliked, as well as a small analysis of the plot. Most of Kuroo’s choices were rated low by Kenma, and he couldn’t really argue, Kenma’s movie picks were much more interesting. 

Kuroo was currently sitting on his floor with Bokuto sitting in his desk chair, he had come over for the day, and now both were trying to brainstorm movie ideas. It was 20 minutes before the scheduled movie “date” with Kozume, and he still had no idea what to choose. He had hoped Bo would have some ideas, but they seemed to have similar taste in movies.

“They didn’t like the new Godzilla movie?” Bo asked, with a very dramatic look of shock on his face.  
“They didn’t hate it, but it’s not the type of movie they prefer.”   
Bokuto sighed and leaned his head back in defeat.   
Kuroo was at a loss, he had looked up “Best movies of the year” and “Cool people movies”, but both didn’t give him the results he was looking for. Maybe a thriller? Something classic? Kuroo didn’t really mind what the movie was, just that he could hang out with Kozume, alone. This time he did want to impress them though, maybe the movie he picked would finally get below a 70% on the “bad movie” meter Kenma came up with. 

“OH!” Bokuto shot up right, almost falling out of his chair, “How about a horror movie, it doesn’t even have to be one of the newer ones. Maybe a classic?”   
Kuroo debated the idea. Kuroo wasn’t the biggest fan of horror, but if it was an older movie, then it probably wouldn't be as scary, lacking good cgi or jumpscares every 20 seconds. In addition, maybe Kenma would get frightened and jump into his arms. He would have the chance to “accidentally” fall asleep with Kenma cuddled up next to him, and they would probably be impressed that Kuroo suggested horror. But what movie?   
Kuroo’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out, revealing two new messages.

From: Kenma ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ   
Hey, are you coming?  
Kuroo? 

He was supposed to be at Kenma’s house at 8pm, and it was currently 8:06. Shit, he would have to decide on his way over, luckily their house was only a five minute walk away. Bokuto wished him luck and left for the train station, Kuroo apologized for not being able to escort him. But he knew Bokuto didn’t mind, he would probably be talking with Akaashi the whole way to his house.   
He quickly changed into sweatpants and grabbed his phone and charger. He assumed it was all he needed, as he usually slept over at Kenma’s anytime they had movie night. Already keeping a toothbrush and spare clothes tucked into one of Kenma’s drawers.   
His phone buzzed in his hand as he was slipping on his shoes. Shit, Kenma.   
Kuroo realized he had forgotten to text them back, and quickly pulled out his phone. Instead greeted by a text from Bokuto.

From: Bo (*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)/  
GoOD LUCK WITH THE MOVIE!   
AKAASHI TOLD ME YOU SHOULD TRY TO TELL KENMA-SAN HOW YOU FEEL. HE’S SMART.   
OH, AKAASHI ALSO SAYS HI!  
OK TEXT ME LATER (≧▽≦)o.∞:⋆☆

Kuroo grinned at the messages, but quickly swiped over to Kenma’s name. Quickly typing as he walked through the front door and into the warm evening.

To: Kenma ฅ/ᐠ. ̫ .ᐟ\ฅ  
On my way, was with Bo

He was about to put his phone away, but received a reply almost immediately.   
Was Kenma worried? No, he probably is just on his phone at the moment.   
A plain “ok” was the response. Kuroo smiled and speed walked the familiar route to the Kozume household. 

-

Kuroo walked in, the front door left open. He passed Ms. Kozume, who was busy in the kitchen and walked up the stairs to Kenma’s room. The door was slightly cracked open, and Kuroo slowly peeked his head in as he pushed it open. Kenma was sitting in bed under their covers, and with three pillows stacked behind them, staring at their PSP. They did not look up when Kuroo walked in and closed the door behind himself. Kuroo laughed silently to himself, then sprinted towards the bed. Kenma jumped from shock when Kuroo landed almost fully on top of Kenma. Who groaned in response. 

“Sorry I’m late, but I picked the perfect movie.”   
Kenma didn’t respond, but he wasn’t looking at his game anymore either. He was looking directly at Kuroo. Who currently was halfway on the bed, laying on Kenma’s abdomen and his head hanging off the bed. If he moved too much it would be pretty easy for him to fall forward, rolling off of Kenma, to the carpeted floor.   
And as soon as he recognized the sly look in Kenma’s eyes, it was too late. They grabbed Kuroo’s ankle and sat up quickly. Kuroo put his hand down a bit too late and hit his shoulder on Kenma’s floor as he fell. But he had managed to hold onto Kenma’s leg, which unfortunately, due to size difference, just pulled them down too. Kuroo laid face down on the floor and Kenma on top of him, their knee digging into his back.   
Kenma slowly rose, pushing their weight onto Kuroo’s back as they did, making him grunt. Kenma let out a light chuckle.  
“Kuroo why did you have to pull me down too? I landed on something really uncomfortable, and now my wrist hurts.”  
Kenma said this in a slightly teasing voice, making Kuroo smile into the floor. He fell hard, but It was worth it. Kenma walked over to their desk and unplugged the laptop, bringing it over to the bed. They crawled back under the covers and pulled up the search bar. Kuroo was still lying on the ground, a bit entranced by Kenma landing on top of him. Putting their weight on him. Kuroo felt very warm, a little too warm. 

“Kuroo, hello? Did you die down there?”   
“What, what did you say?” Kuroo responded as he rose to his feet, stretching a little as he did. He felt hot, but he did just faceplant into the floor, so a red face isn't that suspicious.   
“I asked what movie you chose.” Kenma responded. Kuroo smirked to himself, anticipating Kenma’s reaction.  
“Oh, I decided on Ringu.”   
Kuroo walked over to the bed and got under the covers next to Kenma, who was eyeing him suspiciously.   
“You don't like Horror movies.”  
Kuroo stretched his legs out, making a dramatic pause before he replied. Also noting how his feet were almost hanging off the end of the bed.   
“I don’t mind them, plus it’s really old. How scary can it be?” Kuroo stated as confidently as he could. Though slight doubt was in the back of his mind, he really hoped it wasn't scary.   
“Alright..”   
Kenma started typing away at the keys until the title screen of the film appeared. Then they reached over to the lamp on their bedside table, switching it off.   
“You ok?”   
Kuroo nodded silently in response.

It was a bit slow at first, the music creepier than the actual visuals. Kuroo did find himself almost reaching toward Kenma’s hand in a few scenes, he wanted some emotional support, he wasn’t really enjoying this. A little over half way done, and Kuroo had slowly scooted closer to Kenma. He was entirely focused on the movie and didn't even notice their legs and shoulders were up against each other. 

Kenma was well aware though, and was paying very close attention to Kuroo’s body language. They knew Kuroo didn’t enjoy horror movies, and found it funny that he must be trying to impress them, or maybe just prove a point.  
Kenma also thought about scaring Kuroo multiple times during the duration of the movie, but the poor guy was already so on edge, any little sound made him jump. Kenma knew it was his own fault, but still felt a little bad. The film didn’t have many jumpscares, but Kenma observed the use of music to create such an eerie tone, it gave them goosebumps. They remembered how the movie ended though, it was a bit of a cliff hanger, but no jumpscares. So Kenma decided that would be the perfect time to startle him. 

Kenma could feel Kuroo’s body start to relax a bit, as there were only two minutes of the movie left until the credits would roll. Kenma smiled to themself. Then right as the last shot of a car driving away started to fade, they suddenly grabbed Kuroo’s arm and yelled.   
Kuroo jumped in response, only able to let out a small yelp in fear as he turned toward Kenma, burying his face in their small chest.   
Kenma didn’t move. They were not expecting… this.   
Kuroo’s arms were locked tightly around Kenma’s waist and they felt him slightly tremble every few seconds. Kenma wanted to laugh at the sight, his best friend was latched to his waist in fear. But worried overcame them instead. Was Kuroo really this scared? Was I too insensitive?  
Hesitantly Kenma brushed a hand through Kuroo’s hair, slowly repeating the motion in a soothing manner. Almost immediately, Kuroo’s breathing slowed down and his grip on Kenma’s waist loosened, but still not letting go. 

Kuroo relaxed into Kenma’s touch, the fear he felt moments ago slowly being replaced with a new feeling. Shock? Kenma was petting him. Kenma was brushing their hand through their hair and down his back. Kuroo felt safe.   
Did Kenma realize what he was doing?   
With this mental question, Kuroo started to realize what he had done. Now the initial shock over, he felt where his hands were. Around Kenma’s waist. Where his face was. In Kenma’s chest.   
Oh Shit.   
Kuroo wasn’t sure if he should move or not. He was so comfortable, and he felt so perfect in Kenma’s small arms. But what if Kenma was uncomfortable. What if Kenma didn’t want Kuroo laying on him. But why woul-  
“Kuroo, are you ok?” Kenma’s small voice interrupted Kuroo’s thoughts.   
“..Yeah…” Kuroo responded into Kenma’s chest, his words muffled.   
Kenma chuckled, and Kuroo’s heart melted.   
“I’m sleepy, can you let me lie down?”   
Kuroo looked up from Kenma’s chest and into direct eye contact with them. He sighed and then let go of his grip on Kenma’s waist, scooting a few inches away from Kenma so that they weren’t touching anymore.   
Kuroo felt cold now, and a bit anxious. The movie really did spook him, older horror movies were almost worse than the newer ones.   
Kuroo felt eyes watching him and he looked up, Kenma was eyeing him attentively. Kuroo smirked at their neutral expression.   
“Are you scared now that I’ve let go?” Kuroo teased, trying to play off his own fears with a witty remark. But Kenma didn’t change their expression.   
“Yes.” 

Kuroo almost didn’t hear the reply, but he could feel his face growing hot as Kenma slowly scooted closer to Kuroo. Close enough where Kenma could bury their face into Kuroo’s neck, nuzzling into the warmth. Their hot breath made Kuroo shiver, but he moved his arms around Kenma, gently embracing the small figure. Kenma slipped a leg in between Kuroo’s, wiggling a bit for a more comfortable position.   
Kuroo did his best to take a deep breath, but the exhale was shaky. Of course Kenma noticed. “Is this okay?” Kenma asked quietly.   
It was more than okay. Kuroo felt so loved. He had thought about cuddling up to Kenma many times before, and it was hard to believe it was actually happening. Especially when his plan backfired on him, and he had ended up in Kenma’s arms at first.   
So overwhelmed, Kuroo couldn't manage a verbal reply, and instead just gently squeezed Kenma closer to his own body.   
He felt Kenma relax and he found himself slowly drifting off into darkness. It was safe. He was safe, and so was Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! <3


End file.
